


Will You Mend my Heart?

by minimeroxz



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimeroxz/pseuds/minimeroxz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two young people, a boy and a girl, have hearts that need fixing... Won't they realize that they can help each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, kind of wrote another thing with my cute af boyfriend. He wrote this first chapter, from the point of view of the boy.

There was once a boy who lost his heart. It ran away and he chased after it. When he finally found it, it was broken and torn asunder. He gathered the pieces in a pouch and hung it from his neck. Far and wide he wandered in search of one to fix it, but there was none that could. All the while he wept and wept, feeling defeats cold embrace.  
'Will no one be able to help me?' he thought.  
Months turned into a year, and still, he found no one. Then, one evening, sitting alone in his bed, he wished upon a star that someone would help him; for all he wanted was his heart fixed and for it to be full of joy again.  
He awoke the next day like any other; he got up and started his travels until he came across a would be courier. This courier gave him a mysterious letter and disappeared before he could question the letter.  
In it held a sole picture of a beautiful but sad girl and on the back wrote, 'two wandering hearts in search of mending. All will be fixed if two found each other.' The boy, confused by the letter, continued onward down the road towards the next town.  
He stayed in the town for 3 days and 3 nights as he usually did. On the moring of the last day, he saw something we would never forget.  
It was the girl from the picture and she was staring at him with sad eyes. Before the boy could say anything the pouch started to glow; and a great light erupted from it. He stared to feel joy; yet his heart was still in pieces from the pains of cruelty and sorrow.  
She started towards him and he to her. When they stopped 2 feet away from each other; he looked at her and spoke, "Hey I am Brantley and I just want to say your not alone anymore. That is; if you would like to travel together; for I need something mended."  
She looked at him, puzzled, and saw the glow from his pouch and knew it well. She looked at him and said "I am Rebecca, and I need something mended as well. Lets travel and see where the road goes". He smiled at her; took her hand, and off they went and as they walked, a great light grew around them. The hearts they carried soared above them. The cracks mended and the hearts grew in joy and happiness.  
To this day they still wander, not in sorrow; but in joy for they have each other.


	2. Her Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two young people, a boy and a girl, are suffering from broken hearts... Will they realize they can help each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand this is my version.   
> Man I'm so happy I'm writing more.

There was once a young girl, whose heart was stolen by one who loved her not. This lovely lass had a man, who she had believed loved him. He was not very kind to her, but the girl only saw the good in him. She believed him to be one she could love forever, but those around her believed that he was destroying her happiness.  
Before the girl realized it, she did not love the man as she had before. The spark that was one felt no longer shone, and she left him, taking her heart back, though many cuts had grazed the outer flesh. “With time,” she told herself. “I can mend my own heart.”  
With time, the girls heart was amended, and another man had taken her heart once more. However, she knew that there was another who had his. This did not bother the maiden, as she was lead to believe that he had such powerful feelings for her. Though the two were never officially involved, it was something that the young lady could live with, and everyone was content.  
Until one fateful night, the girl was fed up of holding her emotions hostage to the man she felt for. This night, she told him exactly how she felt, and how she pleaded that the feelings he felt for her was powerful as those she felt for him. Though he spoke that the feelings were not exchanged, the girl was at peace, and spoke that they remained friends. Until he shattered her heart, with the idea of a relationship; but the one he chased after had to care of them being together.  
These words, these thoughts and ideas, ruined the young girl. She took her heart back from the man who had snatched it away, only to have it return to her in many pieces—battered, beaten, and smashed. She kept the pieces in a small satchel, which hung from her shoulder, and draped across her chest. For many days, even weeks, the girl searched for someone, anyone, who could help mend the broken pieces…  
But, there was none.  
The girl, destroyed and heartbroken, continued in her daily travels, schooling, work, and the occasional social gathering. None of these activities, no matter the joy in the room, made the young lass happy. She had no feeling of joy, none of content, she felt lost.  
One evening, while doing some reading, she looked out her window, and saw the first wishing star. Knowing the wishing star rhyme, the girl internally babbled that the rhyme was for children, ‘It’ll never work!’ Her conscious snapped. But, ignoring that, she spoke anyway.  
“Starlight, Star Bright  
first star I see tonight.  
I wish I may, I wish I might;  
have this wish I wish tonight.”  
After speaking the poem, the girl took a breath, closing her eyes and entwining her fingers together. “Please,” she spoke in a small voice. “Please, I want someone to fix my heart…” Opening her eyes, the girl looked at the pouch on her nightstand. “It aches, it feels so empty… I just want to feel whole again.” With those final words, the girl wiped a tear from her eye, and fell asleep.  
The next morning, the girl awoke, going about her daily routine, and starting the day. Leaving her home, she opened the door to a courier. She looked at the strange character, raising a brow.  
“Can I help you?” The girl asked.  
“A boy is coming in a few days time,” the courier spoke, handing her a piece of parchment. “He is someone who will impact your life greatly, make sure you meet with him.”  
The girl looked down at the parchment, opening it to spill its contents to her. In it, there was a picture of a saddened young man, with a beautiful scripture underneath the picture. It wrote:  
A Saddened Boy,  
A wandering, broken heart.  
Your heart,  
Broken, in search for adventure.  
Two wandering hearts,  
in search of mending.  
All will be fixed,  
if the two find each other.  
“Now hold on,” the girl spoke, still looking at the parchment. “I have never seen this boy. How will he…” When she looked up, the courier was gone, as though they were a ghost. Puzzled, the girl looked down at the page, thinking about the boy in the picture. Who was he? How was he to impact her life? What will he be, to her? These were all unanswered questions that would press this girls life for the next 3 days.  
The first 2 days and nights were not significant; the girl went about her days with school and work, the thoughts of the young man still on her mind. She kept the piece of parchment in her pocket for the 2 days, wondering when this stranger would waltz into her life.  
On the final day, she waited, still wanting to know who this mysterious boy was. She was browsing a carnival that had come into town, seeing it for a final day before it was taken down, and brought to another town. As she was wandering around the attraction, she found something; something which will not be forgotten.  
It was the saddened boy, who was staring at him with saddened eyes. Her eyes widened, and she went to move to him, but her satchel started to glow. She started to feel again; happiness, anger, sorrow, guilt, all of the emotions she wanted to feel rushing back to her. She felt more joy and happiness than any other emotion, and she finally understands; this boy is going to make her happy.   
After a moment, she started walking towards the boy, and him towards her. Very little distance was between them before they stopped. Soon, the boy spoke.  
“Hey,” The other began. “I am Brantley, and I just want to tell you, you’re not alone anymore.” He smiles. “If you would like to travel, I need something mended, and we can travel together.  
The girl looked at the boy, who has called himself Brantley, confused. She looked down his figure and sees a pouch on his side. Now, it clicks in her mind. She looks back up to his face and smiles.   
“I’m Rebecca.” She replies. “And I need something mended as well.” A light pink rushed to her cheeks. “Why don’t we travel together, and watch where the world goes.”  
With a smile, the boy wanders toward her, and grabs her hand. She gives him a reassuring squeeze, before the two set off together for an adventure. As they walked, an aura bloomed around the two, and their hearts bursted out of the pouches they carried. The two hearts started to amend themselves, filling to the brim with joy, and happiness.  
To this day, these two still wander. However, they have never wandered in sorrow, or sadness. They wander in cheer and joy, because neither of them are alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> So my boyfriend and I do this thing where he'll write something and I am to write something back. I got this last night.   
> Next chapter is from me.


End file.
